harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bellatriks Lestrange
Wielka Sala, Hogwart, Szkocja |krew = Czysta |tytuł = Madame |pseudonim = Bella Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi, rozdział 2 (Spinner's End)Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa, rozdział 36 (Jedyny, którego zawsze się bał)Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci, rozdział 10 (Opowieść Stworka)Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci, rozdział 23 (Dwór Malfoya) |płeć = K |oczy = Czarne |włosy = CzarneHarry Potter i Czara Ognia, rozdział 30 (Myślodsiewnia)Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa, rozdział 25 (Żuk osaczony) |różdżka = * 12¾ cala, orzech włoski, włókno ze smoczego serca * Nieznana |przynależność = * Śmierciożercy * Rodzina Black * Rodzina Lestrange * Rodzina Rosier * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie * Slytherin |aktor = * Helena Bonham Carter * Dorota Segda |grafika = Bellatrixi.jpg |rodzina = * Rudolf Lestrange * Delphini * * * * * Andromeda Tonks * Narcyza Malfoy * * * Lestrange * Rabastan Lestrange * * Lucjusz Malfoy * (zd. Tonks) * * Teddy Lupin * Draco Malfoy * * Scorpius Malfoy * * * |patronus = BrakŚmierciożercy nie posiadali patronusów. |dom = Slytherin |rasa = Człowiek |status = Mężatka }} Bellatriks Lestrange (ang. Bellatrix Lestrange; z d. Black; ur. 1951, zm. 2 maja 1998 r.) — czarownica czystej krwiRód Blacków. Najstarsza córka Druelli Rosier i Cygnusa Blacka, pochodziła z Rodu Blacków. Miała dwie młodsze siostry: Andromedę Tonks i Narcyzę Malfoy. Bellatriks zginęła podczas Drugiej Bitwy o Hogwart z rąk Molly Weasley. Do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie uczęszczała od 1962 roku i została przydzielona, jak większość jej rodziny, do Slytherinu. Bella związała się z grupą Ślizgonów, z których prawie wszyscy zostali śmierciożercami po ukończeniu szkoły. Była jedną z najbardziej oddanych zwolenniczek Voldemorta, ale również jedną z najgroźniejszych i najbardziej sadystycznych. Wyszła za czarodzieja czystej krwi Rudolfa Lestrange, ponieważ tego oczekiwała od niej rodzina, lecz ona sama kochała tylko jednego czarodzieja, Voldemorta. Po upadku swojego pana razem z mężem Rudolfusem, szwagrem Rabastanem i śmierciożercą Bartym Crouchem Juniorem torturowała klątwa Cruciatus znanych aurorów Alicję i Franka Longbottomów, rodziców Neville'a, chcąc uzyskać od nich dane na temat miejsca pobytu Toma Riddle'a. Wraz z Voldemortem miała córkę Delphini, którą urodziła w sekrecie niedługo przed Bitwą o HogwartHarry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko, akt 4, scena 11. Biografia Wczesne życie (1951–1970) Bellatriks urodziła się w 1951 roku jako najstarsza córka Cygnusa Blacka i Druelli Rosier. Była czarodziejką czystej krwi oraz starszą siostrą Andromedy i Narcyzy. Narcyza i Bellatriks zawsze bardzo dobrze się dogadywały, a nawet pieszczotliwie nazywały się Bellą i Cyzią. Natomiast ze swoją drugą siostrą, Andromedą, Bella przestała utrzymywać kontakty po tym, jak wyszła ona za mąż za mugolaka Teda Tonksa. Lestrange była kuzynką Syriusza i Regulusa Blacka. Bella nienawidziła Syriusza za to, że został przydzielony do Gryffindoru, a nie do Slytherinu, natomiast Lestrange prawdopodobnie bardzo lubiła Regulusa, który tak jak ona w przyszłości został śmierciożercą. Po raz ostatni – nie licząc spotkania w Azkabanie – Bellatriks widziała się z Syriuszem, mając 23 lataHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka). W 1962 roku, w wieku jedenastu lat, Bellatriks dostała list z Hogwartu informujący o tym, że została zapisana do Szkoły Magii i CzarodziejstwaJeżeli uczęszczała do Hogwartu, logiczne, że dostała List z Hogwartu w dniu jedenastych urodzin.. Bellatriks kupiła swoją pierwszą różdżkę, potrzebną do edukacji w Hogwarcie, w sklepie Ollivandera na Ulicy PokątnejHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka). Bellatriks pochodziła z rodu Blacków, dlatego tradycyjnie w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie należała do Slytherinu. Po szkole poślubiła młodszego o 13 lat Rudolfa Lestrange, który również został śmierciożercą. W przeciwieństwie do sióstr, Bellatriks nie czuła żadnej miłości do swojego męża. Jej prawdziwą pasją i miłością był Czarny Pan. Za swojego męża wyszła tylko dlatego, że miał czystą krew oraz dlatego, że oczekiwała tego od niej rodzina. Pierwsza Wojna Czarodziejów (1970–1981) mały|292x292px|Bellatriks w Azkabanie Po ukończeniu edukacji w Hogwarcie, Bellatriks dołączyła do szeregów Lorda Voldemorta i została jedną ze śmierciożerców. Zarówno ona, jak i Rudolf walczyli podczas Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów po stronie Czarnego Pana. W końcu Lestrange'owie byli nazywani jedynymi z największych sług Lorda Voldemorta. W 1981 roku Czarny Pan został pokonany przez roczne dziecko – Harry'ego Pottera. Na pewno dla Bellatriks był to duży wstrząs, jednak ciągle wierzyła, iż Voldemort powróci. Bellatriks z Rudolfem, Rabastanem Lestrange i Bartym Crouchem Juniorem po upadku Voldemorta torturowali Franka i Alicję Longbottomów, rodziców Neville'a Longbottoma, w celu otrzymania informacji o miejscu pobytu Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Longbottomowie byli bardzo potężnymi czarodziejami, jednak okazali się bezbronni wobec zaklęć Cruciatus rzucanych przez grupę śmierciożerców. Frank i Alicja stracili bezpowrotnie pamięć i zmysły. Małżeństwo trafiło do Szpitala św. Munga, gdzie przebywali do końca swojego życia. Bellatriks za ten czyn została skazana na dożywocie w Azkabanie. Mimo tego, Lestrange nie wyrzekła się swojego Pana oraz twierdziła, że Voldemort to władca świata czarodziejów i mugoli. Bella zawsze wierzyła, że Lord Voldemort powróci. Pomiędzy wojnami (1981–1995) Po upadku Czarnego Pana, Bellatriks stanęła przed sądem za swoje zbrodnie. W przeciwieństwie do wielu innych śmierciożerców, nie kłamała ona o swojej lojalności – dumnie utrzymywała, że jest oddana Voldemortowi i będzie czekać na jego powrótHarry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka). Rzeczywiście, Bellatriks była tak dumna ze swojej lojalności wobec Voldemorta, że podczas jej procesu, zasiadła na krześle, do którego przykuto ją łańcuchem, jakby był tronem. Później określiła siebie jako najbardziej lojalną zwolenniczkę Czarnego Pana, którego Bellatriks najbardziej podziwiała. Bellatriks została skazana na dożywocie w Azkabanie, bez szans na uwolnienie. Spędziła następne piętnaście lat w celi zaopatrzonej w najlepsze środki bezpieczeństwa, aż do jej ucieczki w 1996 roku. Jej pobyt w Azkabanie odcisnął piętno na jej niestabilnej psychice, a także zabrał jej część urody, zostawiając tylko ślady rodzinnego piękna. Harry Potter był świadkiem procesu Bellatriks w 1995 roku we wspomnieniu profesora Dumbledore'a. Druga Wojna Czarodziejów (1995–1998) Ucieczka z Azkabanu lewo|mały|240x240px|Bellatriks uciekająca z Azkabanu Gdy Voldemort powrócił w czerwcu 1995 roku powiedział, że Bellatriks, Rudolfus Lestrange i Rabastan Lestrange byli jego najwierniejszymi ludźmi, więc powinni zostać nagrodzeni, ponieważ to właśnie oni, próbowali go odszukać po jego zniknięciu. mały|[[Prorok Codzienny o masowej ucieczce z Azkabanu]] W styczniu 1996 roku, z Azkabanu uciekło dziesięciu bardzo groźnych śmierciożerców, gdyż dementorzy przyłączyli się do Lorda Voldemorta. Bella była członkinią tej grupy. Lord Voldemort miał trochę problemów, by zorganizować masową ucieczkę, ponieważ dementorzy mieli bardzo dobre warunki w Azkabanie (zabierali całe szczęście z więźniów). Prorok Codzienny (prawdopodobnie z „zachęty” Ministerstwa Magii) poinformował, że uciekinierom pomógł, uważany za przestępcę Syriusz Black. W rezultacie, Bellatriks i jej współpracownicy żyli w ukryciu, aby uniknąć schwytania przez MinisterstwoHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka). Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic lewo|mały|254x254px|Bellatriks w Departamencie Tajemnic W 1996 roku Bellatriks brała udział w Bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic. Razem z Lucjuszem Malfoyem dowodziła grupie śmierciożerców, którzy mieli za zadanie zdobyć przepowiednię dla swojego mistrza. Kiedy Harry i jego przyjaciele dotarli do Ministerstwa Magii, Bellatriks prowokowała ich, aby odzyskać przepowiednię. Lestrange dostała szału, kiedy Harry wypowiedział imię Voldemorta i powiedział, że tak jak on jest mieszańcem. Z wściekłości chciała ogłuszyć Harry'ego, lecz Lucjusz odbił zaklęcie, nie chcąc, aby przepowiednia uległa zniszczeniu. Torturowała i drażniła Neville'a Longbottoma wspomnieniem utraty zmysłów jego rodziców, który przez całą bitwę pragnął ich pomścić. Bellatriks bezskutecznie próbowała odzyskać proroctwo od Harry'ego Pottera poprzez użycie zaklęcia przywołującego, ale jej wysiłki zostały powstrzymane przez szybkie użycie przez Harry'ego zaklęcia Tarczy. Była gotowa zrobić wszystko, aby zdobyć przepowiednię od Harry'ego, w tym radośnie i sadystycznie grożąc torturowaniem czternastoletniej Ginny Weasley Cruciatusem, kiedy Harry był zmuszony to obserwować. Kiedy przybył Zakon Feniksa, Bellatriks oszołomiła Nimfadorę Tonks, a następnie podjęła walkę ze swoim kuzynem, Syriuszem Blackiem, który w tym samym czasie walczył z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. mały|240x240px|Bella uciekająca z Departamentu Syriusz wyśmiewał ją podczas pojedynku, ale Bellatriks uderzyła go zaklęciem, które wysłało go za Zasłonę śmierci, zabijając goW filmowej wersji kiedy Black oszołomił Lucjusza, Bella posłała w jego stronę mordercze zaklęcie, co było bezpośrednią przyczyną jego śmierci.. Następnie Bellatriks pokonała jeszcze Kingsleya Shacklebolta i odbiła zaklęcie Albusa Dumbledore'a. Potem zaczęła uciekać przed Harrym, który chciał się zemścić. Rzucił na Bellatriks zaklęcie Cruciatus, które tylko zbiło ją z nóg, powodując kilka sekund jej cierpienia. Porzucając swój drwiący sposób mowy, Bellatriks pogardliwie wytykała mu, że nie udało mu się skutecznie wykonać klątwy (nieumyślnie ucząc go, jak zrobić to właściwie w przyszłości). W tym samym czasie Voldemort i Dumbledore pojedynkowali się. Gdy Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Voldemort rzeczywiście był obecny, Bellatriks próbowała go ostrzec, że Dumbledore jest w pobliżu, ale on zignorował ją i skoncentrował się na próbie zabicia Harry'ego. Gdy Avada Kedavra uderzyła z końca jego różdżki w stronę Harry'ego, Dumbledore przybył i zaklął posągi Fontanny Magicznego Braterstwa, aby chronić Harry'ego, a także, aby nie mógł interweniować. Bellatriks została przypięta do ziemi przez statuę wiedźmy. Przed pojedynkiem z Voldemortem, Dumbledore wezwał Korneliusza Knota i niektórych aurorów do departamentu. Po pojedynku przybył ówczesny Minister Magii i aurorzy. Voldemort, widziany publicznie, zanim zniknął, złapał Bellatriks, zanim się teleportował. Bella była jedynym śmierciożercą, którego nie zatrzymało Ministerstwo. Reszta została schwytana przez aurorów i zesłana do Azkabanu. Wieczysta Przysięga mały|238x238px|Bellatriks jako [[Gwarant Przysięgi Wieczystej]] Latem 1996 roku Bellatriks – mimo wielu oporów – zdecydowała się towarzyszyć młodszej siostrze w wyprawie do Spinner's End, gdzie Narcyza pragnęła porozmawiać z Severusem Snape'em na temat zadania wyznaczonego jej synowi przez Lorda Voldemorta. Bellatriks próbowała odwieść siostrę od tego pomysłu, gdyż wiedziała, że zdradzając sekretną misję Dracona, Narcyza narazi się na ogromny gniew Czarnego Pana. Jednak przebywająca w ciężkim szoku po zamknięciu jej męża w więzieniu, Narcyza nie bała cofnąć się przed niczym, byle tylko ochronić swego syna. Bellatriks, chcąc mieć kontrolę nad rozwojem zdarzeń (i Narcyzą), poszła razem z siostrą na Spinner's End. Tam Bellatriks przesłuchała Snape'a i wyraziła brak zaufania do niego. Spokojne, rozsądne i logiczne odpowiedzi Snape'a na jej agresywne przesłuchanie sprawiły, że poczuła się niezadowolona. Narcyza zaczęła jednak błagać Snape'a o opiekę nad dobrem swojego syna, podczas gdy będzie on uczęszczał do Hogwartu i próbował wypełnić rozkazy Voldemorta, by zabić Albusa Dumbledore'a. Snape zaszokował Bellatriks, prosząc ją, by związała go i Narcyzę Wieczystą Przysięgą, aby pomóc Draco. Severus Snape złożył Narcyzie Wieczystą Przysięgę, tym samym Bella została jej Gwarantem. Bitwa na Little Whinging mały|189x189px|Bellatriks na zebraniu śmierciożerców Bella wraz z kilkunastoma innymi śmierciożercami uczestniczyła w Bitwie nad Little Whinging, podczas której Harry Potter był transportowany z Privet Drive 4 do domu jej siostry, Andromedy, a później do Nory. Bellatriks i jej mąż ścigali przebranego Rona Weasleya i Nimfadorę Tonks, których Bellatriks bardzo starała się zabić. Rudolf został ranny w pościgu, w wyniku czego Tonks uciekła. Dwór Malfoyów lewo|mały|220x220px|Bellatriks trzymająca Hermionę Granger pod żyrandolem w Dworze Malfoya W następnym roku, Bellatriks mieszkała z Narcyzą w dworze Malfoyów, który stanowił w tym czasie – ku niezadowoleniu i zakłopotaniu Malfoyów – siedzibę Voldemorta. Pomimo jej niezachwianej lojalności, podczas jednej z narad, Voldemort upokorzył i szydził z Bellatriks i Malfoyów z powodu małżeństwa spokrewnionej z nimi Nimfadory Tonks i Remusa Lupina. Bellatriks niecierpliwie powiedziała swojemu Panu, że Tonks wydziedziczono. Wkrótce potem kopia Miecza Godryka Gryffindora została ulokowana w skarbcu rodziny Lestrange w Banku Gringotta na rozkaz Voldemorta. Zarówno Czarny Pan jak i Bellatriks byli nieświadomi, że to jedynie kopia. W marcu 1998 roku, gdy Harry Potter, Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger zostali schwytani przez grupę Szmalcowników i sprowadzeni do posiadłości wraz z mieczem Gryffindora, Bellatriks spanikowała. To doprowadziło Harry'ego do wniosku, że w jej krypcie może kryć się coś ważnego – horkruks Voldemorta, puchar Helgi Hufflepuff. Bellatriks, wychodząc ze swojego panicznego stanu, szybko ogłuszyła wszystkich obecnych Szmalcowników. Zamierzała zabić ich w późniejszym terminie. Kazała też Draco spróbować zidentyfikować Harry'ego, ponieważ jego twarz była nierozpoznawalna dzięki dobrze rzuconemu przez Hermionę zaklęciu, dzięki któremu jego twarz nienaturalnie spuchła. Draco był niezdecydowany i nie zaoferował żadnego solidnego dowodu, że mieli Harry'ego w areszcie. Harry i Ron zostali następnie oddzieleni od Hermiony. mały|220x220px|Bella uciekająca z Departamentu Bellatriks przesłuchała Hermionę i brutalnie torturowała ją klątwą Cruciatus. Nawet w skrajnym bólu Hermionie udało się kłamać, twierdząc, że prawdziwy miecz był tylko kopią. Mimo to, Bellatriks myślała, że trio wyciągnęło miecz z jej skarbca i kazała Peterowi Pettigrewowi przyprowadzić goblina. Goblin - Gryfek - po namowach Harry'ego Pottera, mówił, że miecz, który mieli ze sobą to replika. Po tym, jak Pettigrew został uduszony w piwnicy, Harry i Ron ruszyli, by pomóc przyjaciółce. Trzymając nóż przy gardle ledwo przytomnej Hermiony, Bellatriks zażądała, by więźniowie upuścili różdżki, jednak Zgredek teleportował się i spowodował, że żyrandol umieszczony nad głową Bellatriks spadł, powodując uwolnienie Hermiony. Rzuciła w stronę skrzata z kompletnym niedowierzaniem, że jego buntownicza postawa skierowana jest do jego byłych właścicieli. Zgredek twierdził, że jest „wolnym skrzatem” i został zdelegalizowany. Kiedy razem z Hermioną, Ronem, Harrym, Deanem, Ollivanderem, Luną i Gryfkiem uciekał, Bella w akcie desperacji Bellatriks rzuciła w nich swoim sztyletem, aby powstrzymać ich przed ucieczką. Sztylet wbił się w klatkę piersiową Zgredka, co spowodowało jego śmierć zaraz po teleportacji. mały|256x256px|Bellatriks rzuca sztyletem w teleportującego się Zgredka i jego przyjaciół Ona i jej krewni zostali surowo ukarani przez Voldemorta za to, że pozwolił Harry'emu uciec. Bellatriks również straciła swoją różdżkę w potyczce. W sztuce Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko, okazało się, że przez cały czas była w ciąży z Voldemortem. Bitwa o Hogwart mały|lewo|260px|Bellatriks i inni śmierciożercy wyczekują śmierci Harry'ego 2 maja 1998 roku odbyła się prawdopodobnie największa bitwa, jaką przetrwał kiedykolwiek Hogwart. Po jednej stronie stał Zakon Feniksa z zaufanymi przyjaciółmi oraz uczniami Hogwartu takimi jak Cho Chang oraz Harrym Potterem, Hermioną Granger i Ronem Weasleyem na czele. Po drugiej Lord Voldemort, jego poplecznicy, i prawa ręka Czarnego Pana, którą była Bellatriks. Lestrange dokonała kolejnego strasznego mordu. Nie wiadomo, ile osób zabiła (z pewnością było ich sporo), ale najbardziej Zakon Feniksa przeżył utratę Nimfadory LupinLeaky Cauldron: J.K. Rowling Webchat 30 July 2007. W tym momencie Bellatriks zapewne nie myślała o tym, że jest ciotką Nimfadory. Dołohow zabił Remusa Lupina, przez co ich syn, Teddy Lupin, został sierotą. Potem bitwa została na chwilę wstrzymana. Bellatriks promieniała z radości z powodu domniemanej śmierci Harry'ego Pottera. Niestety dla niej, Harry powrócił (jej siostra Narcyza zataiła informację, że przeżył także przed nią), a po jego ujawnieniu bitwa zawrzała na nowo. W pewnym momencie Lestrange walczyła jednocześnie z Luną Lovegood, Ginny Weasley i Hermioną Granger. Śmierć Kiedy bitwa została wznowiona, Bellatriks walczyła z Hermioną Granger, Ginny Weasley i Luną Lovegood. Pomimo tego, że wszystkie trzy młode czarownice były utalentowane, nie dorównywały magicznym zdolnościom Bellatriks. Miała więcej odbytych pojedynków i szerszy arsenał zaklęć. Rzuciła klątwę uśmiercającą w Ginny, której brakowało o mniej niż cal do trafienia – to rozwścieczyło Molly Weasley, która natychmiast zrzuciła płaszcz i rozpoczęła walkę ze śmierciożerczynią. Bellatriks nie potraktowała Molly poważnie. Początkowo drwiła Molly z powodu śmierci syna, okrutnie nazywając go „Freddie”. mały|217x217px|Śmierć Bellatriks z rąk [[Molly Weasley]] Pojedynek jednak trwał nadal, a obserwatorzy mówili, że dopiero się rozgrzewają. Podczas gdy Bellatriks śmiała się z przeciwnika, Molly uderzyła ją w pierś klątwą - najprawdopodobniej użyła umocnionej Drętwoty, co zaowocowało zatrzymaniem akcji serca lub Glaciusa, a potem Diffindo, albo niewerbalną Avadą Kedavra. Kiedy jej ciało upadło na ziemię, oburzony Voldemort odwrócił się do Molly. To skłoniło Harry'ego, który obserwował bitwę pod Peleryną−niewidką, aby się ujawnił, a ostateczny pojedynek pomiędzy nim a Voldemortem nastąpił. Bellatriks nie dożyła, by przekonać się, że jej nieufność wobec Snape'a była słuszna i nie zobaczyła ostatecznej klęski swego pana. Wygląd mały|lewo|208px Bellatriks była czarownicą o lśniących, grubych, czarnych włosach i nieprzeniknionych, błyszczących oczach w tym samym kolorze, które przysłaniały ciężkie powieki i wachlarz długich rzęs. Miała wąskie usta, dosyć silną szczękę i mocno odznaczające się kości policzkowe. Bellatriks wyglądem przypominała swoją młodszą siostrę, Andromedę. Były tak podobne, że Harry, po zobaczeniu jej, myślał, że to Bellatriks, mimo tego, że Andromeda miała delikatniejsze rysy twarzy i jaśniejsze włosy. Należąc do śmierciożerców nabyła Mroczny Znak na lewym przedramieniu, a podczas pobytu w Azkabanie, otrzymała tatuaż z numerem więziennym umieszczonym po lewej stronie szyi. Charakter mały|259x259px|Bellatriks widząc Szmalcownika z [[Miecz Gryffindora|Mieczem Gryffindora]] Bellatriks Lestrange była wyjątkowo, nawet jak na śmierciożercę, okrutną i żądną krwi czarownicą. Nigdy nie liczyła się z nikim i z niczym, najważniejsza była dla niej czystość krwi, do której respekt i szacunek wyniosła z domu. Z tego powodu nienawidziła każdego, kto zadawał się z mieszańcami lub osobnikami niemagicznymi i nie mógł się poszczycić czystością krwi. Była niezwykle inteligentna, co z jej wybuchowym i gwałtownym charakterem oraz doskonałym opanowaniem czarnej magii sprawiało, że zajmowała wysoką pozycję wśród najniebezpieczniejszych czarodziejów swoich czasów. Miała również ostry i niebezpieczny temperament, cechę, którą dzieliła z jej kuzynem Syriuszem i ciotką Walburgą. Większość osób, z którymi się zadawała, traktowała z wyższością i pogardą, bez względu na ich status społeczny. Będąc niewolniczo oddaną Czarnemu Panu, nie wahała się przed tępieniem i krytykowaniem, każdego, kto go zawiódł - z tego powodu szacunek w jej oczach stracił mąż Narcyzy, Lucjusz Malfoy. Bellatriks otwarcie wytykała jego błędy, choć sprawiało to wielki ból jej siostrze. Była niezmiernie dumna ze swojego statusu najbardziej wiernego i oddanego wyznawcy Lorda Voldemorta. Nie miała żadnych skrupułów i nie znała litości dla żadnej ze swych ofiar. Była podobnie jak jej Pan niezwykle okrutna. Czasem też boleśnie cyniczna – gdy w Departamencie Tajemnic poznała Neville'a Longbottoma, którego rodziców torturowała, odbierając im zmysły, zapytała go: Neville Longbottom, tak? Jak tam rodzice?. Bellatriks była naturalnym przywódcą i przejęła władzę w trudnych sytuacjach, na przykład podczas Bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic i potyczki w Dworze Malfoyów. Kolejną oznaką jej zdecydowania i bezwzględności było to, że Bellatriks nie brała niepotrzebnych więźniów (wolała ich zabijać), jak planowała zrobić z grupą Szmalcowników, która próbowała przeciwstawić się jej na Dworze Malfoyów w 1998 roku. W pewnym sensie Bellatriks była jak Minerwa McGonagall – obie były bardzo potężnymi czarownicami, które były niezawodnie oddane sprawie i największemu zastępcy ich przywódcy. Jednak McGonagall (jak większość po jej stronie) ufała tylko Snape'owi, ponieważ Dumbledore to zrobił, podczas gdy Bellatriks nigdy nie ufała Snape'owi, mimo że robił to jej mistrz – tutaj była to jej słuszna decyzja. lewo|mały|406x406px|Bellatriks śmiejąca się z reakcji jasnej strony na wieść o tym, że Harry Potter nie żyje Była obsesyjnie zakochana w swoim mistrzu, Lordzie Voldemorcie. Była również dla niego atrakcyjna i ostatecznie Bella urodziła córkę, pomiędzy Bitwą na Dworze Malfoyów a Bitwą o Hogwart. Lestrange ukryła swoją córkę w tajemnicy przed światem. Bellatriks także nie wydawała się troszczyć o swojego męża, ponieważ miała romans podczas ich małżeństwa. Miała bliski kontakt ze swoją młodszą siostrą, Narcyzą Malfoy. Niechętnie poszła z Narcyzą do domu Severusa Snape'a, kiedy Narcyza chciała poprosić Snape'a o pomoc Draco i nie powiedział jej mistrzowi o oszustwie Narcyzy. Okazała także sympatię swojemu siostrzeńcowi, Draco Malfoyowi, ucząc go Oklumencji i prawdopodobnie innych umiejętności. Zachowanie i decyzje, jakie podejmowała Bellatriks miały wyraźne znamiona choroby psychicznej. Gardziła biedakami, mugolami i osobami półkrwi, które postrzegała jak robactwo. Była fanatycznie oddana Voldemortowi, ale nawet on potrafił czasem skrytykować jej zachowanie. Magiczne zdolności i umiejętności mały|220x220px|Bella atakująca [[Szmalcownicy|Szmalcowników]] Bellatriks Lestrange, była niezwykle potężną, jak i niebezpieczną czarownicą. śmierciożerczyni ta, ubóstwiała czarną magię. Umiała również posługiwać się Oklumencją. Bella była bardzo zręczną, nad wyraz szybką czarodziejką, jeśli chodzi o pojedynki. Można to udowodnić na przykładzie pokonania licznych aurorów: np. Nimfadory Tonks, czy Kingsleya Shacklebolta. * Czarna magia – Bellatriks twierdziła, że nauczała się czarnej magii od samego Lorda Voldemorta. Bella chwaliła się, że nie każdy może zrozumieć prawdziwą potęgę, tej mocy. Podobnie jak jej mistrz, Bellatriks była zdolna do używania zaklęć niewybaczalnych, zabijała bezwzględnie szlamy, mugoli i innych przeciwników jej Pana. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Voldemorta, ona zwykle preferowała "pobawić się jedzeniem, zanim je spożyła", przykładami są: omdlenie Hermiony w Dworze Malfoya po torturach, czy doprowadzenie do szaleństwa Alicji Longbottom i Franka Longbottoma przy pomocy zaklęcia Cruciatus. Podobnie jak wielu śmierciożerców, potrafiła wyczarować Mroczny Znak. Umiała też wyzwolić się spod wpływu zaklęcia Cruciatus, co przedstawiła przed Harrym Potterem, gdy ten obezwładnił ją tym zaklęciem podczas Bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic. * Pojedynki – Bellatriks Lestrange była niesamowicie wykwalifikowana w pojedynkach. Pokonała i poważnie zraniła Nimfadorę Tonks i Kingsleya Shacklebolta podczas bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic, a także zabiła swojego kuzyna Syriusza. Bellatriks była również jedynym śmierciożercą, który odrzucił zaklęcie od samego Albus'a Dumbledore'a i była jedynym śmierciożercą, który uciekł przed nim, co stanowi kolejny przykład jej niesamowitych zdolności magicznych. Szybko i osobiście pokonała czterech Szmalcowników w Dworze Malfoya. Później zamordowała swoją siostrzenicę Nimfadorę Tonks podczas Bitwy o Hogwart. Tuż po jej śmierci Bella walczyła z Hermioną Granger, Luną Lovegood i Ginny Weasley na raz, a jej umiejętności dorównywały wszystkim trzem czarownicom. Jej śmierć z rąk Molly Weasley była spowodowana tym, że Bella nie doceniła umiejętności czarownicy, która była podsycana żalem z powodu zabójstwa jej syna. Pomimo lat niewoli w Azkabanie, Bellatriks prezentowała niesamowity refleks, który przewyższał znacznie młodszego i sprawniejszego Harry'ego Pottera. Była w stanie wyczarować Zaklęcie Tarczy i rzucić zaklęcie w tym samym momencie. Podczas bitwy o Hogwart Bellatriks była prawdopodobnie ostatnim zabitym śmierciożercą i należy zauważyć, że dzierżyła ona różdżkę, która najprawdopodobniej jej nie wybrała, co jest kolejnym dowodem jej niezwykłych umiejętności pojedynkowania się. * Oklumencja - musiała być w niej chociaż w pewnym stopniu dobra, ponieważ uczyła jej swojego siostrzeńca - Draco. Jeżeli umiała posługiwać się Oklumencją, można podejrzewać, że opanowała również Legilimencję. * Zaklęcia niewerbalne - Bellatriks również wydawała się bardzo dobra w używaniu niewerbalnych zaklęć. Zabiła lisa z błyskiem zielonego światła w drodze do Spinner's End w 1996 roku, co prawdopodobnie było niewerbalną Avadą Kedavrą i zaciekle walczyła z Molly Weasley z taką intensywnością, że podłoga wokół niej stała się „gorąca i pęknięta”, bez wymieniania pojedynczej inkantacji. Rzuciła też niewerbalną klątwę na Harry'ego, co spowodowało, że zbiornik mózgów podniósł się i rzucił na niego, podczas gdy gonił ją w Komnacie Myśli, w Departamencie Tajemnic. * Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne – zaklęcia niewybaczalne nie sprawiały jej kłopotu i bez problemu je rzucała, nawet jedno z nich – Cruciatus – było najczęściej przez nią używanym, wręcz jej ulubionym. * Latanie na miotle – Lestrange musiała być również biegła w lataniu na miotle, z racji tego, że uczestniczyła w Bitwa nad Little Whinging i walczyła w powietrzu ze swoją siostrzenicą – Nimfadorą – która również dobrze umiała się przemieszczać na miotle, przy okazji rzucając zaklęcia. * Teleportacja – Bellatriks była biegła w teleportacji. Jednak jej młodsza siostra – Narcyza Malfoy – mogła być jeszcze bardziej utalentowana niż ona. Zostało to zademonstrowane, gdy obie zjawiły się na Spinner's End, gdzie pop Bellatriks był nieco głośniejszy, a Narcyza wydawała tylko nieznaczny „trzaskający” dźwięk. W przypadku teleportacji powszechnie uważano, że im ciszej popu, tym bardziej wprawnych w teleportacji jest ten czarodziej czy czarownica, chociaż Bellatriks mogła po prostu zbyt rozpaczliwie ścigać Narcyzę, aby zrobić to cicho. W adaptacji filmowej jej teleportacji towarzyszyły – charakterystyczne dla popleczników Czarnego Pana – smugi czarnego dymu. * Wieczysta przysięga – Bellatriks umiała rzucić zaklęcie wiążące, by pomóc w wykonaniu Wieczystej przysięgi za Draco Malfoya, która miała na celu zmuszenie Severusa Snape'a do zabicia Albusa Dumbledore'a i ochrony Draco, niezależnie od tego, czy tego chce, czy nie. * Umiejętność wyzwolenia się spod wpływu zaklęcia torturującego – udowodniła to, odpychając czar Harry'ego Pottera podczas ucieczki z Departamentu Tajemnic. Odpychanie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych jest trudne i mało komu się to udaje, więc można zaliczyć to jako zaawansowaną umiejętność. * Posiadanie niezłomnej siły woli – Bellatriks miała bardzo silną wolę, co pokazała pozostając nieugiętą w swojej lojalności wobec Lorda Voldemorta, nawet w obliczu dożywocia w Azkabanie. Przeżyła Azkaban przez trzynaście lat, nie tracąc woli życia, ponieważ wielu więźniów, w przeciwieństwie do niej, wolałoby zginąć przez stany depresyjne, do których zostali doprowadzeni. Relacje Z Voldemortem mały|201x201px|lewo|Voldemort i jego zwolennicy Bellatriks była zdecydowanie najwierniejszą i najbardziej zaufaną popleczniczką Voldemorta. Zawsze mówiła o nim z szacunkiem i respektem, podzielała wszystkie jego poglądy, był dla niej charyzmatem. Z dumą stwierdzała, że jest w stanie wytrzymać wszystkie okropności Azkabanu w ofierze dla swojego pana. Nigdy nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że Voldemort mógłby się mylić (poza zaufaniem, którym darzył Snape'a – ona mu nie ufała). Za każdym razem, gdy chciał ją ukarać, przyjmowała to z pokorą, przekonana o swojej winie. To on nauczał Bellatriks tajników czarnej magii i chyba w największym stopniu zdeterminował jej późniejszą postawę życiową. Bellatriks kochała go fanatycznie (czciła niczym bóstwo), więc musiała bardzo cierpieć, wiedząc, że jej mistrz nie odwzajemnia jej uczuć. Gdy Bellatriks doczekała się dziecka z Czarnym Panem, zapewne bardzo się uradowała, gdyż kochała swojego mistrza ponad wszystko (za Rudolfa Lestrange'a wyszła ze względu na czystości krwi). Voldemort zapewne począł dziecko z Bellatriks, aby istniał godny jego potomek. Z Rodziną lewo|mały|207x207px|Od lewej: [[Lucjusz Malfoy, Narcyza Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Bellatriks Lestrange]] Bellatriks bardzo poważnie potraktowała wartości swojej rodziny, na co wskazywało jej małżeństwo ze znaną rodziną czarodziejów i jej dogłębna wiara w ideologię czystości krwi. Nie odczuwała uczucia do tych członków jej rodziny, którzy uważani byli za zdrajców krwi, przez popieranie prawa mugoli i mugolaków, czy małżeństwa z nimi. Chętnie ich atakowała oraz zabijała przy wielu okazjach – przykładem był Syriusz Black – jej kuzyn lub Nimfadora Tonks – córka jej wydziedziczonej siostry, Andromedy Tonks. Z Delphini Bellatriks miała także nieślubną córkę z Lordem Voldemortem, zwaną Delphini. Delphini urodziła się w tajemnicy w dworze rodziny Malfoyów pod koniec lat 90. w wyniku zbliżenia Bellatriks i Voldemorta. Bellatriks nie żyła wystarczająco długo, by patrzeć, jak dorasta jej córka – to pozostawiło niemowlę sierotą, jak jej ojciec. Eufemia Rowle wzięła Delphi i wychowała ją, rzekomo tylko dlatego, że zaoferowano jej znaczną ilość złota. Według Delphi, Rowle jej nie lubiłaHarry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko, akt 3, scena 16. Mimo tego, że Delphini nigdy nie poznała swoich rodziców, miała do nich podobny charakter i sposób rozumowania. Według Harry'ego Pottera, Delphi była podobna do matki. Z Rudolfem Lestrange'em mały|220x220px|Lestrange'owie w Azkabanie na Pottermore Poślubiając Rudolfa Lestrange'a, Bellatriks kierowała się wyborem poważnego małżeństwa z czarodziejem czystej krwi, tak jak oczekiwała od niej tego rodzina. Nic nie wskazuje na to, że ich związek wyszedł poza te granice. Bellatriks nigdy nie wykazała żadnej miłości i troski o swojego męża. Jedyną osobą, do której mówiła w romantyczny sposób był Voldemort. Ona i Rudolf nie wydali się działać wspólnie i skutecznie jako Śmierciożercy, ponadto spekuluje się, że ich partnerstwo było czysto zawodowe. Rudolf torturował Alicję i Franka Longbottomów obok żony, brata i Barty'ego Croucha Jr w 1981 roku. Walczył z Bellatriks podczas bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic. Był z nią także podczas bitwy nad Little Whinging, jak wspominała Nimfadora Tonks (dodatkowo przeklinając jego i Bellatriks). Syriusz Black opisał go jako typowego Ślizgona z gangu w Hogwarcie, do którego należeli również: Lucjusz Malfoy, Evan Rosier czy Severus Snape. Bellatriks powiedziała kiedyś Narcyzie, że gdyby miała synów, z radością pośle ich na służbę do Czarnego Pana. Brak dzieci między Bellą a Rudolfem widać wyraźnie na drzewie rodowym Blacków, co wskazuje, że nigdy nie mieli córki czy syna. Można by przypuszczać, że zrobiła wszystko, by nie mieć dzieci ze swoim oficjalnym mężem, ponieważ tak naprawdę uwielbiała swojego pana i koncentrowała się głównie na nim. Z Narcyzą Malfoy lewo|mały|242x242px|Bellatriks i Narcyza w domu Severusa Snape'a Bellatriks była o cztery lata starsza od Narcyzy, jednak zawsze miały ze sobą świetny kontakt. Mówiły do siebie zdrobnieniami, „Cyziu” i „Bello”. Wspierały się nawzajem i nie oceniały, co można wywnioskować na podstawie pełnej tolerancji, wręcz uległego zachowania Narcyzy wobec Bellatriks, mimo że najprawdopodobniej w wielu kwestiach Narcyza nie zgadzała się z siostrą. Nie czyniła jej także żadnych wyrzutów, mimo że Bellatriks często odbierała życia niewinnym stworzeniom i krytykowała ją. Bellatriks nie rozumiała jednak obaw swojej siostry o Draco, nigdy sama nie miała nikogo, kogo kochała bardziej od samej siebie i Czarnego Pana. Z Andromedą Tonks i jej rodziną mały|229x229px|Bellatriks ze swoimi siostrami na [[Pottermore, od lewej: Cyzia, Bella, Dromeda]] Po tym, jak jej siostra Andromeda wyszła za mąż za mugolaka i została wydziedziczona, Bellatriks nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczyła. lewo|mały|220x220px|Tonks - córka Andromedy i Edwarda - w Departamencie Tajemnic Bellatriks również co najmniej trzykrotnie atakowała swoją siostrzenicę, Nimfadorę Tonks – było to możliwe z kilku powodów, w tym że Tonks, która była półkrwi, aurorem i członkiem Zakonu Feniksa, z tymże poślubiła wilkołaka i komentarzem Voldemorta o „przecięciu jej drzewa genealogicznego”. Bellatriks ostatecznie zamordowała Dorę podczas Bitwy o Hogwart, w maju 1998 roku, osierocając razem z Antoninem Dołohowem – który zabił Remusa Lupina – jedynego syna Lupinów, Teddy'ego. mały|309x309px|Bellatriks ze swoim szwagrem w [[Departament Tajemnic|Departamencie Tajemnic]] Z Lucjuszem Malfoyem Lucjusz i Bellatriks prawdopodobnie nigdy nie mieli ze sobą dobrych relacji, choć mogli się znać jeszcze z czasów szkolnych. Widząc ekstremalną porażkę Lucjusza i konfiskatę swojej różdżki, Bellatriks potraktowała swojego szwagra z pogardą i zniewagą, nie okazując mu szacunku w trakcie sporu o wezwanie Voldemorta do schwytania Harry'ego. Lucjusz bardzo obawiał się swojej szwagierki ze względu na jej nieprzewidywalny temperament, że może skrzywdzić jego i syna (prawdopodobnie ten strach był spowodowany nie tylko długą znajomością tej okrutnej czarownicy, ale też jego przejścia w Azkabanie). Z Draco Malfoyem lewo|mały|269x269px|Bellatriks i jej siostrzeniec Draco na [[Wieża Astronomiczna|Wieży Astronomicznej]] Jej relacje z Draco wydawały się mieć jakieś uczucia, choć zdawało się, że nie akceptuje jego niezdolności do zabijania i niechęci do torturowania. Nauczyła go Oklumencji, niewerbalnych zaklęć, Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych i innych gałęzi czarnej magii, czyniąc z niego utalentowanego czarodzieja, co udowadnia, że zależało jej na tym, żeby Draco był wartościowym śmierciożercą w szeregach Czarnego Pana. mały|220x220px|Bellatriks ze swoim kuzynem przed jego śmiercią Z Syriuszem Blackiem Syriusz jawnie wyrażał niechęć do swojej najstarszej kuzynki. Bella podzieliła się wzajemną niechęcią ze swoim "drogim kuzynem", Syriuszem Blackiem, i oboje szydzili z siebie nawzajem, gdy pojedynkowali się podczas bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic. Po zabiciu Syriusza, Bellatriks drwiła z Harry'ego z powodu śmierci jego ojca chrzestnego przy wielu okazjach.mały|203x203px|[[Regulus Black- kuzyn Bellatriks - na Pottermore ]] Z Regulusem Blackiem Jest możliwe, że Bellatriks była w dobrych stosunkach z jej drugim kuzynem, Regulusem, który był śmierciożercą podczas Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów. Regulus początkowo był zwolennikiem ideologii czystej krwi, związanej z rodziną, i podobnie jak Bellatriks został przydzielony do domu węża w czasie jego pobytu w Hogwarcie. Jest mało prawdopodobne, aby przed śmiercią w 1979 roku ujawnił zmianę swojego rozumowania przed Bellatriks lub kimkolwiek innym. Z Harrym Potterem lewo|mały|232x232px|Harry Potter Harry Potter był jednym z największych wrogów Bellatriks. Harry nienawidził i bał się jej, odkąd po raz pierwszy zobaczył ją w myślodsiewni. Czuł wstręt do niej i występków, których się dopuściła. Ich wzajemna nienawiść pogłębiła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Bella zabiła ojca chrzestnego Harry'ego, Syriusza Blacka. Pragnął się na niej zemścić, ale Bellatriks zdążyła uciec. Harry zdołał tylko rzucić na nią klątwę Cruciatus, którą odrzuciła. W późniejszym czasie uśmierciła jeszcze dwie bliskie sercu Wybrańca osoby: domowego skrzata Zgredka i członkinię Zakonu Feniksa, Nimfadorę Lupin - córkę jej siostry. Z Hermioną Granger mały|227x227px|Hermiona Granger i Bellatriks podczas [[Potyczka w Dworze Malfoya|Potyczki w Dworze Malfoya]] Bellatriks nie pałała sympatią do Hermiony z kilku powodów: była przyjaciółką Harry'ego, oraz mugolaczką – dla niej szlamą, a dla Belli czystość krwi była najważniejsza. W czasie potyczki w Dworze Malfoyów, Bella własnoręcznie torturowała Hermionę, żeby wyciągnąć informacje skąd ona i jej przyjaciele mają Miecz Gryffindora, który był w skrytce Bellatriks. Z rodziną Longbottom lewo|mały|220x220px|[[Alicja Longbottom|Alicja i Frank Longbottom - ofiary tortur Lestrange]] Po upadku Czarnego Pana w 1981 roku, Bellatriks wraz z trzema innymi śmierciożercami (w tym jej mąż, jego brat – Rabastan Lestrange i syn znanego Bartemiusza Croucha, Barty Crouch Jr) wyruszyli na atak członków Zakonu Feniksa, mając nadzieję, że przesłuchają ich w celu uzyskania informacji na temat miejsca pobytu Voldemorta. Osobiście zaatakowała Alicję i Franka Longbottomów, torturując ich za pomocą zaklęcia Cruciatus, próbując zmusić ich do przekazania potrzebnych informacji. Wydarzenie spowodowało, że aurorzy byli klinicznie i tragicznie szaleni, przez co skazali ich na Szpital świętego Munga na oddziale Magicznych Chorób i Urazów przez resztę życia. Przed schwytaniem i torturowaniem Longbottomów, Alicja urodziła syna, Neville'a Longbottoma. mały|220x220px|Bellatriks trzymająca [[Neville Longbottom|Neville'a Longbottoma]] Neville został z rodzicami niezdolnymi nawet rozpoznać go, nie mówiąc już o opiece nad nim, a więc został wychowany przez jego babcię. Bellatriks zdawała się cieszyć z tego, że spowodowała bardzo poważną tragedię dla tej rodziny. Po pierwszym spotkaniu z Neville'em zaczęła drwić z jego strachu, niezwykle rozgniewawszy go. Odkąd był na tyle dorosły, aby zrozumieć, dlaczego jego rodzice potrzebują hospitalizacji, Neville gardził Bellatriks Lestrange, ale biorąc pod uwagę jego łagodną naturę, nigdy nie szukał zemsty na niej. Zamiast tego, Neville uhonorował swoich rodziców, pokazując więcej odwagi, niż ktokolwiek mógł od niego oczekiwać, odwzajemniając się, gdy Bellatriks drażniła go, buntując się przeciwko tyranii Alecto i Amycusa Carrowów podczas jego siódmego roku w Hogwarcie, a następnie walcząc podczas bitwy o Hogwart w 1998 roku przeciwko Voldemortowi i jego poplecznikom. Z Albusem Dumbledore'em lewo|mały|244x244px|Albus Dumbledore, podczas [[Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic]] Albus Dumbledore wiedział od Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów, że Bellatriks jest bardzo zdolną i nieobliczalną śmierciożerczynią. Był świadkiem jej procesu i uwięzienia po tym, jak torturowała aurorów – Franka i Alicję Longbottomów doprowadzając ich do szaleństwa. Choć Bellatriks była bardzo lojalna wobec Voldemorta i wierzyła, że jest większym czarodziejem od Dumbledore'a, nigdy nie odważyła się stanąć do pojedynku z Dumbledore'em. Podczas Bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic, Bellatriks zdecydowała się uciec, a nie angażować się w walkę z Dumbledore'em. Dumbledore (nie studiując jej charakteru tak dogłębnie jak to czynił z Voldemortem), wydawał się rozumieć ją bardzo dobrze; przyznał się przed Severusem Snape'em, że wolałby nie paść ofiarą Bellatriks Lestrange w czasie swego osłabienia (spowodowanym przez przeklęty pierścień Voldemorta – horkruks), ponieważ ona wolała bawić się ofiarą, torturując swe ofiary, aż do szaleństwa. W filmie, podczas ich spotkania na Wieży Astronomicznej, Bellatriks nazywa Dumbledore'a po imieniu. Ze Śmierciożercami Podczas gdy była w szkole, Bella wraz z mężem byli uważani za część gangu składającego się z Evana Rosiera, Wilkesa, Avery'ego i Mulcibera – późniejszych śmierciożerców. Bellatriks prawdopodobnie nie postrzegała wielu innych śmierciożerców jako swoich równych, ponieważ wierzyła, że jej umiejętności, poświęcenie i status rodzinny przewyższają innych. mały|255x255px|Voldemort i jego poplecznicy podczas spotkania śmierciożerców Nie ulega wątpliwości, że za najbardziej lojalnych śmierciożerców Voldemorta, uważało się Bellę, rodzeństwo Lestrange i Barty'ego Croucha Juniora. Choć nie wiadomo dokładnie, jaki stosunek do Bellatriks mieli inni śmierciożercy, było oczywiste, że wszyscy znają ją z widzenia i cieszy się wśród nich powszechnym szacunkiem. Travers stał się podejrzliwy w stosunku do Hermiony Granger w przebraniu Bellatriks w 1998 roku (na ulicy pokątnej) i dopiero po tym, jak Hermiona zaczęła naśladować pogardliwy język i wyniosłe zachowanie Bellatriks, Travers stał się mniej podejrzliwy. Bellatriks wyróżnia się jako jedną z niewielu kobiet na usługach Czarnego Pana. Jego obsesja podporządkowania sobie całego światła i bezwzględność, znajduje odbicie także w kobiecie: jej zniszczonej psychice i pragnieniu oczyszczenia świata ze szlam. Voldemort stworzył z niej oddaną mu na śmierć fanatyczkę. Bellatriks miała lekceważący stosunek do Szmalcowników. Pomimo ich roli w schwytaniu Harry'ego Pottera, traktowała ich jak skromne sługi i zaatakowała ich, gdy jeden z nich jej nie posłuchał. Fenrir Greyback okazywał jej lęk i urazę, chociaż Bellatriks uznała jego rolę w pojmaniu Harry'ego Pottera i zgodziła się, że zasługuje na nagrodę. Z Severusem Snape'em mały|313x313px|Severus Snape|lewo Severus Snape był śmierciożercą przed końcem Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów. Na krótko przed upadkiem Voldemorta w 1981 roku, staje się podwójnym agentem Albusa Dumbledore'a. Bellatriks była bardzo podejrzliwa w stosunku do Severusa, być może ze względu na to, że Snape był półkrwi, choć głównie Bella powoływała się na jego uniknięcie zesłania do Azkabanu. Nieufność może być jedynym sposobem Bellatriks wyrażania jej zazdrości pozycji zaufania i szacunku Voldemorta do Snape'a. W 1996 roku Narcyza Malfoy i Bella poszły do domu Snape'a, Lestrange próbowała odwieść ją od poszukiwania jego pomocy w zleconym Draconowi zadaniu. Bellatriks była zaskoczona zgodnością Snape'a w złożeniu Wieczystej Przysięgi. Bellatriks działała jako Gwarant. Zarówno ona, jak i Snape walczyli w bitwie o Hogwart. Bellatriks umiera jednak, nie dowiadując się o tym, że Snape był podwójnym agentem. Snape ginie z rąk Voldemorta, nie dlatego, że odkrył jego tajemnicę, ale dlatego, że (mylnie z resztą) sądził, iż Snape jest Panem Czarnej Różdżki. Z Zakonem Feniksa mały|220x220px|Pierwszy skład Zakonu Feniksa Większość Zakonu Feniksa znała Bellatriks jako jedną z najbardziej niebezpiecznych i sadystycznych wyznawców Lorda Voldemorta, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, że Bellatriks potrafiła zabijać, poważnie ranić lub pojedynkować się i skutecznie pokonała kilku członków Zakonu. Gardziła swoim kuzynem i siostrzenicą, Syriuszem Blackiem i Nimfadorą Tonks - których ostatecznie zamordowała. Pokonała Kingsleya Shacklebolta w bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic i brała udział w torturowaniu aurorów Alicji i Franka Longbottoma. Podczas Potyczki w Dworze Malfoyów wyróżniła Hermionę Granger jako mugolkę, aby ją torturować i przesłuchiwać, choć zaproponowała, że następnego weźmie Rona Weasleya, jako członka rodziny Weasleyów, dobrze znanej w kręgach rodzin czystej krwi jako „zdrajcy krwi”. Podczas bitwy o Hogwart Bellatriks okrutnie drażniła Molly Weasley śmiercią syna Molly, Freda, i kiedy próbowała zaatakować córkę Molly, Ginny, zainicjowała zawziętą bitwę pomiędzy sobą a Molly. Bitwa ta zakończyła się śmiercią Bellatriks, która nadal śmiała się szyderczo z wysiłków swojego przeciwnika, aż do chwili, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że Molly ją pokonała. Ze Stworkiem mały|261x261px|Skrzat domowy rodziny Black Stworek był ostatnim skrzatem domowym Rodu Blacków i naśladował wartości swoich właścicieli pod względem czystości krwi. Podobnie jak matka Syriusza Blacka - Walburga Black - był rozczarowany Syriuszem, ponieważ nie podzielał tych samych wartości. Faworyzował Bellatriks i Narcyzę, dwie kuzynki Syriusza. Zachowywał zdjęcia Bellatriks i kilku innych członków rodziny Blacków w jego sypialni na Grimmauld Place 12. Jego zdjęcie, na którym widniała Bellatriks było jego ulubionym, ponieważ próbował naprawić je za pomocą czarodziejskiej taśmy i umieścił je przed innymi. W grudniu 1995 r., Kiedy Syriusz krzyknął na Stworka, by wyszedł z pokoju, Stworek zinterpretował te słowa jako rozkaz opuszczenia domu mistrza i wyjścia z domu. Ponieważ Bellatriks była wtedy w Azkabanie, a Andromeda została odrzucona, Narcyza była kolejnym członkiem rodziny, któremu mógł służyć. Poszedł do jej domu i przekazał jej informacje o relacjach Harry'ego z Syriuszem Blackiem. Później, gdy Bellatriks uciekła z Azkabanu, pomógł jej, raniąc Hardodzioba, hipogryfa Syriusza. Okłamał też Harry'ego, gdy pewnego dnia Syriusz zniknął z domu, kiedy tylko poszedł na górę, aby odwiedzić Hardodzioba. Harry poszedł do Ministerstwa Magii, by „ocalić” Syriusza, który z kolei poszedł tam, by uratować Harry'ego. Po tym, jak Bellatriks zabiła Syriusza w pojedynku, Stworek miał nadzieję, że oficjalnie wejdzie w jej posiadanie, ale wola Syriusza przeszła na własność Harry'ego. Stworek ostatecznie oddał swoją lojalność Harry'emu w 1997 roku. Walczył przeciwko Voldemortowi i jego śmierciożercami – włącznie z Bellatriks – z innymi skrzatami podczas Bitwy o Hogwart. Znane ofiary i pojedynki * Syriusz Black – zabity podczas bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic * Nimfadora Lupin – zabita podczas bitwy o Hogwart * Zgredek – trafiony sztyletem w Dworze Malfoyów * Frank i Alicja Longbottom – tortury i doprowadzenie do utraty zmysłów i pamięcimały|255x255px|Bellatriks rzucająca zaklęcie uśmiercające – [[Avada Kedavra]] * Hermiona Granger – tortury w dworze Malfoyów * Molly Weasley - niedoszła ofiara – zabiła Bellatriks * Ginevra Potter – niedoszła ofiara * Kingsley Shacklebolt - pojedynek * Luna Lovegood – pojedynek * Neville Longbottom – tortury * Harry Potter – pojedynek * Ron Weasley – pojedynek Etymologia mały|Rysunek Bellatriks na Pottermore Podobnie jak wielu członków Rodziny Black, imię Bellatrix pochodzi od gwiazdy. Bellatrix jest trzecią najjaśniejszą gwiazdą w gwiazdozbiorze Oriona; jest również znana jako Amazon Star. Jest to przypuszczalnie aluzja do Bellatrix Lestrange należącej do najbardziej niebezpiecznych śmierciożerców. Amazonki były kobietami wojowniczymi w mitologii greckiej. Jej imię ma prawdopodobnie pochodzenie łacińskie, francuskie i angielskie: Bella jest łaciną zarówno dla liczby mnogiej bellum, co oznacza wojnę, jak i żeńskiego, pojedynczego przymiotnika oznaczającego „piękny”; trix to łaciński żeński sufiks (np. Bellatrix to łacińskie słowo określające kobietę-wojownika lub personifikację kobiecego piękna). „Bellatrix” przekłada się również bezpośrednio na „wojenny”, Lestrange jest prawdopodobnie grą na l’étrange, co oznacza francuski „dziwny, osobliwy”. Nazwa nawiązuje zarówno do jej urody, jak i do jej psychicznej niestabilności, choć teoretycznie Lestrange pochodzi od męża Bellatriks, Rudolfa. Ciekawostki mały|300x300px|Malfoyowie i Bellatriks za kulisami * Bellatriks Lestrange zagrała słynna aktorka Helena Bonham Carter, a głosu w grach użyczyła Beth Chalmers. * Pierwotnie zagrać ją miała aktorka Helen McCrory, jednakże musiała odmówić z powodu ciąży. Ostatecznie otrzymała rolę siostry Belli, Narcyzy Malfoy. * Drugą aktorką, którą brano pod uwagę do tej roli była Elizabeth Hurley. * Według Pottermore, Bellatriks została wspomniana 209 razy w całej serii. * W filmach Bellatriks ukazywana jest zawsze po prawej stronie Voldemorta, co symbolicznie oznacza miejsce osoby najbardziej oddanej. * Bellatriks, podobnie jak jej dwie młodsze siostry, Andromeda i Narcyza, miała tylko jedno dziecko. * W adaptacji filmowej Harry'ego Pottera i Zakonu Feniksa, strój Bonham Carter odzwierciedlał stan psychiczny postaci, a więc rozdarte rękawiczki i sukienkę. Miała także alternatywne stroje z kapturem i maską, ale nie zostały one wykorzystane w finalnej wersji filmu. * Bellatriks jako jedyna z sióstr Black, miała nieślubne dziecko. * Prawdopodobnie Bellatriks wybrała imię swojej i Lorda Voldemorta córki, ponieważ Delphini podąża za tradycją Rodu Blacków, by nazywać jego członków po gwiazdach i ciałach niebieskich. Jest też prawdopodobne, że jeśli rzeczywiście był to wybór Bellatriks, Voldemort mógł to zaakceptować, ponieważ była to nazwa, która była zgodna z tradycjami szlachetnej rodziny czystej krwi. * Peruka, której używała Helena Bonham Carter była prawdopodobnie najdłużej wykonywaną peruką w całej serii i została wykonana z prawdziwych ludzkich włosów * Rowling potwierdziła, że Bellatriks była zakochana w Voldemorcie. * Bellatriks mogła być na jednym roku z Ritą Skeeter, ponieważ obie urodziły się w tym samym roku. mały|Bellatriks na drzewie genealogicznym Blacków * Na gobelinie rodzinnym Blacków, przedstawionym w filmie twarz Bellatriks przedstawia twarz Heleny Bonham Carter. Na DVD jest inny obraz Bellatriks, gdzie ma fioletowy kapelusz i wygląda stylistycznie jak jej siostry. * W V i VI części przygód Harry'ego Pottera nazwisko Bellatriks wymawiane jest lestrendż, natomiast w ostatniej części – lestransz. * Bellatriks wyróżnia się tym, że jest jedyną osobą w serii, która pojedynkuje się z wszystkimi, trzema głównymi bohaterami przy różnych okazjach. Zaatakowała Harry'ego Pottera podczas bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic, walczyła z Ronem Weasleyem na niebie podczas Bitwy nad Little Whinging i walczyła z Hermioną Granger podczas Potyczki w Dworze Malfoya oraz Bitwy o Hogwart. * Zaraz po zesłaniu Bellatriks oraz braci Lestrange do Azkabanu, Ministerstwo Magii prawdopodobnie zawłaszczyło sobie dwór Lestrange'ów, co wyjaśniałoby, dlaczego Bellatriks zamieszkała w domu swojej młodszej siostry po ucieczce z więzienia. * W specjalnym wydaniu Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga, J.K Rowling opisuje Bellatriks jako „kobietę – śmierciożercę par excellence”. * Najczęściej używanym przez Bellatriks zaklęciem jest Cruciatus. * Jej nazwisko przetłumaczone z francuskiego na polski oznacza "dziwny, osobliwy".mały|231x231px|Maska śmierciożerców należąca do Lestrange * W scenie, w której Bellatriks zabiera się do wycięcia na ręce Hermiony napisu „mudblood”, zaczyna na prawej ręce, w następnym ujęciu jest to już lewa. * J. K. Rowling stwierdziła w wywiadzie, że zawsze chciała, aby Molly Weasley zabiła Bellatriks z dwóch głównych powodów: po pierwsze, aby Molly mogła „mieć swój moment zwycięstwa” i pokazać wątpiącej Bellatriks, że to jaka jest jej rodzina dla innych, nie oznacza, że nie jest potężną czarownicą. Po drugie, aby pokazać różnicę romantycznej i macierzyńskiej miłości Molly z obsesyjną „miłością” Bellatriks do VoldemortaJ. K. Rowling at Carnegie Hall. * Sceny z napisem na ręce Hermiony „''mudblood''” nie było w scenariuszu, co więcej wymyśliły ją Emma Watson i Helena Bonham-Carter podczas picia kawy na przerwie. * W książce Molly Weasley zabija Bellatriks przy pomocy nieznanego zaklęcia (prawdopodobnie umocnioną Drętwotą lub niewerbalną Avada Kedavrą). W filmie natomiast Molly zamienia ją w kamień, po czym rozbija na małe kawałeczki. * Bellatriks pojawia się jako mini-boss w świecie przygód Harry'ego Pottera w wymiarach LEGO. Można ją pokonać, jeśli gracz puka do drzwi Grimmauld Place, a następnie, po walce z parenastoma śmierciożercami, musi zostać trzykrotnie uderzona przedmiotem za pomocą zaklęcia lewitacji. * W grze LEGO Harry Potter: w latach 5-7, Bellatriks zabija Zgredka, rzucając w niego różne przedmioty (jak ryba lub lampa), co spowodowało, że śmierć zmiażdżyła go zamiast wyrzucenia mu noża. Poza tym jej śmierć jest zupełnie inna. Po walce z Molly Weasley i Kingsleyem Shackleboltem zwłoki Bellatriks oddzielają się na trzy części (głowa, tors i nogi), a następnie eksplodują, zabijając ją. * Zarówno Bellatrix, jak i Voldemort w filmowej adaptacji zgineli poprzez rozlecenie się na kawałeczki. Występowanie mały|Bellatriks jako figurka LEGO|200x200px * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * mały|220x220px|Hermiona Granger przebrana za BellatriksHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (tylko wspomniana) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO Harry Potter * Harry Potter for Kinect * Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (tylko wspomniana) * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Pottermore Przypisy ar:بيلاتريكس بيستراينج ca:Bellatrix Lestrange cs:Bellatrix Lestrange da:Bellatrix Lestrange de:Bellatrix Lestrange el:Μπέλατριξ Λεστρέιντζ en:Bellatrix Lestrange es:Bellatrix Lestrange et:Bellatrix Lestrange fi:Bellatrix Lestrange fr:Bellatrix Lestrange he:'בלטריקס לסטריינג it:Bellatrix Lestrange ja:ベラトリックス・レストレンジ nl:Bellatrix van Detta no:Bellatrix DeMons pt-br:Belatriz Lestrange ru:Беллатриса Лестрейндж sl:Krasotillya L'ohol sv:Bellatrix Lestrange tr:Bellatrix Lestrange uk:Белатриса Лестранж zh:贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇 Kategoria:Rodzina Black Kategoria:Śmierciożercy Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Więźniowie Azkabanu Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Zmarli podczas II bitwy o Hogwart Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1951 Kategoria:Rodzina Lestrange Kategoria:Uczestnicy potyczki w Dworze Malfoya Kategoria:Brytyjczycy Kategoria:Czarnoksiężnicy